The Princesses of the Blue Mountains
by writermom44
Summary: Candice and Amanda Stone had no idea that they were Dwarves, let alone Dwarven royalty. Gandalf wanted to make sure that the Durin line would continue. Though happiness would find them, sadness followed close behind. BofurxOC, ThorinxOC. Please review. M for Mature content.


Candice and Amanda Stone had been born into a lower class family in Montana, but that is where the lower class ended. Their parents were kind, always had a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

At the age of nineteen Candice and Amanda were looking for career paths, although they knew pretty much what they were going to be.

Candice, who was called Candy by everyone. Had been writing stories since she had learned how to read and write. Amanda, known as Mandy edited Candy's stories.

So it was off to the University for American Literature, Creative Writing, Editing and freedom from the small town of their youth. The twins were so excited, they already new a few of the people who were going to be in their dorm building, all being addicted to the written word, especially Tolkien.

As the bus arrived in Missoula, they took a taxi to the campus and took their belongings to their room. Then went to the lobby of the dorm and screamed as they read the billboard.

The Drama Club was doing the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings this year. They ran to admissions and signed up for the Drama Class and Club, since they were both needing an extra curricular any way.

The first week of classes was rather hectic, everyone getting to know the campus, getting books, buying laptops etc. The second week was a bit better.

By the third week everything was running pretty smooth for the girls, who had both gotten into the Drama Class and Club. Tryouts for parts were the following week.

As Monday rolled around again, Candy and Mandy went to try out. They wanted to be elves, since there weren't very many female roles in the Hobbit.

The following Friday the twins got their roles, for Candy, it was the part of Kili. Mandy felt bad, she had been given the role of Galadriel. They were hoping that they would be getting both the same Middle Earth Race, so Mandy went to the Director and asked if she could trade her role with another.

The Director laughed and nodded her head, "Sure, you can be Fili. You two are short so it will work great, Sandra can be Galadriel."

So the twins of the Stone family were now playing Dwarf brothers, in the predominantly female cast of The Hobbit.

They had to make their own costumes, as the budget was not large enough for such a massive cast.

Three weeks in to rehearsals and the girls were heading home, dressed as Fili and Kili. As they rounded a corner heading to their dorm, they ran right into an old man. He was dressed like Gandalf the Grey so they figured it was their friend Jimmy who had gotten the part. That is until they woke up next to a sparkling river near Hobbiton.

Chapter One:

The sun beat down on the forms of two small people, the gurgling of the stream and twittering of birds finally brought the pair back to consciousness, both rising and holding their aching heads at the same time.

"I'm sorry ladies, the portal is a bit of a bother the first few times, but one gets use to it after a while." The old man stated.

"What! Where are we? Who are you?" Mandy demanded.

"What portal, my head feels like it's going to explode!" Candy cried.

"Just relax, you will feel better very soon. Oh and welcome to Middle Earth, Hobbiton to be exact." He stated.

Mandy looked around with her mouth open and Candy just fainted.

"Good grief, you two are the worst twins I have ever seen, you are not even in sync with one another." Gandalf stated.

"Ya think? I am the strong stormy twin, Candy is the sweet sunny twin. We're two halves of a whole." Mandy stated.

"Oh, well shall we carry on then. Want to revive your sister first though." Gandalf stated and then continued when Candy seemed to be coherent.

"Alright ladies, first we get you some presentable clothing, then we get you ready to meet our fellow travelers." He stated.

"You're bonkers, aren't you?" Mandy asked, glaring at the old man dressed like a wizard.

"Why?" Gandalf asked.

"No, it has to be him, Gandalf always answers a question with a question." Candy stated.

"We are going to the Inn and you can get dressed then, we're going to a friend's house to wait." Gandalf stated.

"Okay, we'll play along." Mandy stated and faked a smile.

"At the Inn they were given matching clothes and when they looked at one another they were amazed. Both had black tight pants and shirts, with vests to hold throwing knives and then long thick jackets of leather, with belts and scabbards and swords. The coats had hoods and they felt like they were Assassin's Creed characters.

They left the Inn with Gandalf and headed for the friend's house. When they got there, they couldn't believe how everything looked just like it had in the movie. There Gandalf left them with the Hobbit.

Mandy sat and chatted with Bilbo Baggins while Candy paced, she was waiting for a specific part of the group that would soon to be arriving. Her hands were beginning to sweat. The anticipation was nearly to much for her. When the first four arrived she tried to relax, but it was no use.

The next ring of the door bell came and she jumped and stood. She knew he would be with the larger group of Dwarves. Bilbo went to the door and the group basically fell into the cute little house, Gandalf standing behind them smirking.

"I should have known, Gandalf." Bilbo stated.

"Who else, Master Baggins." Gandalf chuckled.

Mandy helped the dwarves gather chairs and make room for everyone.

Candy just stood staring at one of the dwarves. She saw said dwarf walk up to Gandalf and get his attention.

"Excuse me, Master Gandalf, but why is that fellow by the door staring at me. It's beginning to set my nerves on edge?" He stated.

"Fret not, Master Dwarf. She is only curious." Gandalf stated.

"She?" The dwarf smiled.

"Yes, young Bofur, she is curious about you." Gandalf stated.

"Oh, well I guess I should introduce myself then." Bofur stated and smiled. He walked to Candy and bowed. "Bofur, at your service, my lady."

Candy smiled and fainted. Bofur looked at Gandalf and begged wordlessly for help.

"She does that a lot, Mandy stated. "See, she forgets to breathe, when she's excited. Just get a cool wet rag and she'll come around." Bofur went to the kitchen and returned with a dish towel dripping with water.

"You could have rang it out a bit more." Mandy stated and Bofur just shrugged and smiled. Soon Candy came too and she looked at Mandy then over at Bofur, and turned bright red in the face.

"Are you alright my lady?" He asked smiling widely.

"Ye, Yes. Thank you. I'm so sorry, I was meaning to speak with you." Candy stated and tried to smile sweetly.

"It's fine, let me give you a hand." Bofur stated and helped the young woman to her feet.

Everyone settled around the table eating and chatting. Bofur smiled and winked at Candy every time their eyes met. Making Candy blush, but the feeling in her stomach was amazing.

After the dinner the dwarves upset poor Bilbo more by throwing the plates about the house, when they started banging the silver ware on the table he asked them to stop in an angry voice.

Bofur just smiled and winked at Candy and began singing a song about what Bilbo Baggins hates.

Candy sat staring at the cute dwarf, her elbow on the table her chin resting in her hand.

As Mandy moved past her sister, she jerked Candy's hood down and slapped her sister on the back.

Then it was Bofur's turn to stare. Candy looked exactly like her sister, except instead of blonde hair, hers was the color of dazzling bronze, her lips the color of rose petals. His mouth became dry, he had never seen such radiant beauty. Though she looked human, she was short, shorter then he was. Her sister was not much taller. They were a little stocky, but he liked that. Skinny human women were ugly to him. He was used to facial hair on women, but the lack of it on human women never bothered him.

This woman was so pretty, sweet, innocent. He smiled wider and saw the girl staring at his face.

"Is something wrong? Have I got dirt on my face?" He asked still smiling.

"No, no it's your smile, the dimples." She smiled and touched one of his dimples with her finger. "You're so cute."

Now it was Bofur's turn to blush. "Thank you my lady, you are very pretty." He stated.

"Thank you." Candy blushed and smiled. "I love you." Instantly she clapped her hands over her mouth and back stepped plopping to the floor on her backside, looking mortified. Plus everyone in the house was now staring at them.

"She loves me." Bofur stated and helped her to her feet and took her to the couch. He sat next to her and leaned toward her ear. "I love you too." He stated and then kissed her cheek. Candy nearly fainted again, but this time Bofur was there and took her hand, he smiled and caressed his thumb against the back of it. It was a soothing feeling and made her less stressed.

"Better now?" Bofur asked.

"Yes, thank you." Candy stated and looked at their hands. "You said, you loved me back?"

"Yes, as soon as I looked upon you with out the hood, I just knew. You are to be mine." Bofur stated and grinned. He caressed her hand again when he notice she was looking a bit pale. "Whenever you feel faint, remember Bofur is here, to care for you."

Candy nodded her head and Bofur smiled brighter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blurted out what I was thinking. I am so embarrassed." Candy stated and looked down.

"No, I am honored. I have been looking to court a woman for many years now. I would like to court you. Can I put a betrothal braid in your hair, to show the others that your are spoken for?" Bofur asked.

"Of course." Candy stated and smiled shyly. Bofur took a silver brush from an inside pocket of his jacket and began brushing the young woman's lovely hair, with each stroke of the brush he marveled at the shimmering tresses. Never before had he seen hair that glowed like hers. He admired how beautiful and long her hair was, reaching her waist. He parted a section from the top of her hair and began braiding it in an intricate unusual braid, his braid unique to him. When he was done he borrowed a hand held mirror from Kili and let her see the braid. It was so beautiful.

"What now?" Candy asked.

"Now, we kiss where everyone can see." Bofur smiled, his dimples becoming deeper. He took her hand again and led her into the kitchen. Immediately all talk stopped and the dwarves gasped as they looked at the braid in the lovely girl's hair.

"What is this!" Dwalin yelled slamming his hand on the table. "She is not a dwarf!"

"That is not totally correct, my dear Dwalin." Gandalf stated. The dwarves turned and stared at the wizard.

"What are you going on about?" Bombur asked.

"Candice and her sister Amanda, are of the Firebeard Clan. Their family fled Middle Earth many centuries ago. They took the name of Stone, but their true name is Stonefoot." Gandalf explained.

"Firebeard, Stonefoot. Can it be true?" Dori asked.

"The blonde, does have the stormy eyes and bravado of the Firebeards, and the sweet one has the hair and eyes of Uri's line." Balin stated.

The girls looked at Gandalf with open mouths, they were dwarves. How could that be? They new they were different, but not that different. Mandy stood up from the table and looked at the dwarves.

"I think I can end the debate." She withdrew a small packet from her inside coat pocket and opened it. She took out an old picture of her great, great grandparents and passed it to Gandalf. He looked at the picture and smiled widely. He passed it to Balin, who nodded his head and passed it on.

"These are our great, great grandparents Turi and her husband Fain." Mandy stated.

Dwalin stared at the picture then looked at the pretty blonde. He shook his head and looked at Bofur's new love. "Forgive me, sometimes I am too brash. Welcome to the family little one. May you abound with joy and dwarf-lings." Dwalin stated and patted Bofur on the back and took Candy in his great arms and lifted her like she was a rag doll, then put her back on her feet. He turned and wiped his hand quickly across his eyes.

"Tis alright brother, we all were under the lack of information." Balin stated and smiled at the twins. "Happy to have two more in the group. You are very welcome." All went quiet when a hard knocking came to the door.

"He's here." Gandalf stated of the last remaining part of the company. They went to the door and Gandalf opened it to a rather tall dwarf who wore a very severe expression.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find, I got lost twice. If not for the mark on the door, I would have never made it." Thorin Oakenshield stated and took off his soggy coat, shaking on Bilbo's rug.

"Mark, what mark. I had this door painted just last week." Bilbo stated and then looked at Gandalf.

"I marked the door." The wizard stated and went to follow Thorin into the kitchen.

"So, this is the Hobbit? What weapon do you favor Master Baggins?" Thorin asked.

"I'm rather good at conkers." Bilbo stated.

"Figured as much." Thorin stated and sat at the table.

"What news of the other clans? Did they all show?" Balin asked.

"Yes, but we are on our own." Thorin stated. "Now, what of the women?"

"Thorin, this is Amanda and Candice Stonefoot, of the Firebeard clan. They are part of the company." Balin stated.

"They are much too young, can they fight? I don't want the loss of such rare treasure on my hands." Thorin stated looking at the beautiful young dwarf girls.

"We're not children, we can fight. I can use a bow and Candy a sword." Mandy stated as she stood looking at the stern man. Her eyes furious, she glowered in return.

Thorin looked at the blonde beauty and burst out laughing. "You truly are of Uri's line. The back bone of a giant. You are a welcome addition, my dear. Now Bofur, I see you have added a braid to the others gorgeous hair. I have not seen hair that color since old Uri himself, and his eyes as well. Well now Bofur, I see you have good taste." Thorin stated and smiled at his cousin.

Bofur smiled and pulled Candy against his side. Then without any further words, he kissed her soundly on the mouth. The dwarves all cheered and mugs were filled, toasts shared. "To the bride and groom!" Ori stated and downed his mug of ale.

"To the bride and groom!" The others followed the young dwarf's lead.

Candy smiled and Thorin felt as though his heart was breaking, she was more then beautiful, she was their future.

Mandy smiled for her sister, but she was sad on the inside. The man she loved would not survive the battle, the man she loved sat sternly at the head of the table. For Mandy loved Thorin Oakenshield, with all of her heart and mind. She looked toward him and his head turned at the same time. That was all it took, he was lost. The stormy grey eyes stole his heart, the ruby lips drank of his will. He had found his one. All noise ended, everyone saw what was passing between their leader and the feisty young she-dwarf.

Thorin stood and made his way to the lovely blonde woman. She stood and looked up into his eyes. He took a ring from his smallest finger and slid it on her left ring finger, then their lips met in a searing kiss. Again the dwarves cheered and Balin held up his mug, "To our second bride and groom!" He stated and swigged the ale then slammed the mug on the table, the others followed.

Thorin looked at Mandy in the eyes. "No matter what fate becomes us, we are now one.

Nothing can change my feelings for you, you are my soul mate. Amanda Stonefoot, you will be Queen Under the Mountain, whether I survive or not. Meet your Queen!" Thorin stated and all cheered their King and Queen. Gandalf smiled, hoping his little tactic had worked. Whether Thorin survived the upcoming journey the Durin line would not come to an end. He hoped that Bilbo would not mind lending a couple of his spare rooms for the night. The newlyweds would surely want to consummate their weddings.

Bofur sat back down next to Candy and stared at her, he seemed to be tracing every plane of her face then he drew closer and moved the candle behind them, the closer he looked he could see the soft golden down hair on her chin and cheeks. Balin too saw the light hair and smiled. You and your sister are Dwarven, you have facial hair, very fragile hair, but it is there." Balin stated.

"So you have determined my reasoning's for bringing these two back to Middle Earth. I have been watching their family for centuries. They escaped over a three hundred years ago to Upper Earth, intermingling with the humans there. When I saw the twins, I knew they were needed back here in Middle Earth." Gandalf stated and puffed on his pipe.

"How old are you?" Mandy asked Gandalf.

"I can't really remember." Gandalf stated and chuckled.

Thorin squeezed Mandy to him, caressing her pale blonde hair. He traced her face with his fingers feeling the soft down on her cheeks. He lowered his forehead and placed it against hers. For once in the last of many years, he felt pure joy. He would not let this night end without showing his new bride how happy she had made him.

"My sweet, I must talk with the elders about our journey, but you will not be far from my thoughts. With Master Baggins permission, perhaps we may have rooms for the night." Thorin stated and looked to Bilbo. The Hobbit smiled and nodded kindly, he liked the two girls, especially Mandy, she was very pleasant to talk with. He stood and took the girls down a long round hall to a pair of doors, the first he opened he waved Candy into and the second Mandy.

"If you ladies need anything, just ask." He stated and bowed to them both.

Candy looked around the room she had been given and smiled, it was very neat and clean.

The bed looked soft and the window showed the small garden that lay below it.

Mandy likewise looked about, the bedroom was quite large and held a large bed, that looked like it had never been slept on. She looked about her at the different pictures and bobbles and noticed many things were feminine. Then she remembered, this had been Bilbo's mothers room.

Back in the kitchen the men sat down and were discussing the plans for the journey, and how soon they must leave. Gandalf produced a key that had been given him by Thorin's father for safe keeping. Some arguments arose, but soon all was agreed upon that they would leave the following morning. The contract was given to Bilbo, the girls did not need one, for they were now married to contract holders.

Kili and Fili stood looking amazed at Bofur, they had never seen Bofur even hint at being attracted to a woman, all he seemed to care about was mining and his flute.

"Excuse me Thorin, but your Queen and her sister, since they are Dain's nieces that makes them heirs to the crown of the Blue Mountains. Princesses, both Bofur and you have made wise bonds. This will help us if we have battle." Balin stated and nodded his head as if agreeing with something he himself had said.

An hour later, Bofur made his way to the room he and his new bride were given. He peeked his head in and saw his lovely wife lounging on the bed, wearing a thin shift. He stepped in and smiled as she looked up at him. She held out her arm fingers outstretched to him. He swallowed hard and removed his funny little floppy cap. Candy smiled at the thick dark curls that ran to the braids hanging down either side of his face.

He took her hand and sat on the bed next to her. She grabbed a brush that Bilbo had given her and began to undo the braids in Bofur's hair. Gently she brushed his hair, which reached just above his waste. With his hair down he was even more handsome. She sat the brush aside and started to help him off with his jacket. As she got to his shirt, she could feel his body trembling.

"Are you alright?" Candy asked softly.

"I'm just nervous." Bofur stated.

"Have you been with a woman before?" Candy asked.

"I never could find the time. I meant to socialize, but the mines were always there. I toiled for years in the Iron hills, never thinking of anything, except the next day of mining." Bofur stated and looked down to the bed, letting his fingers follow the stripes in the bedspread.

"Latch the door, my love. It's my first time too. We will learn from one another, what is right and good for us." Candy stated and smiled at her sweet, gentle husband. Bofur smiled and latched the door's lock. He sat back on the bed and took Candy in his arms, kissing her sweetly. He looked in her eyes and tears began to flow from the edges, she wiped them away and smiled in return. "I love you, I have always loved you Bofur." They kissed again and laid together holding one another.

Candy unbuttoned his shirt and his under garment and let her hands run through the dark hair on his chest. His body trembled at her touch, he rose and stripped his clothes off and crawled with her under the sheet and bedspread. Candy wriggled a bit then threw her shift atop his clothes on the floor. Snuggling tightly against his naked body with her own.

Bofur couldn't resist, he uncovered them and gazed at his wife's body, her large firm breasts, thick flat stomach, plump yet muscular thighs. She was perfection. As the night went on they touched every inch of each other. Then he lowered himself and kissed her stomach, descending with heated kisses to her womanhood. He tasted her and found her ready for him. He rose above her and very gently entered her. They fit together perfectly. Their love making lasted will into the morning hours, each seeking the bliss of the other.

oooOOOooo

Thorin walked to his borrowed bedroom, his new bride lay dozing in the bed. The door creaked and she opened her eyes smiling at her husband. He latched the lock and disrobed, enjoying her eyes upon him. He crawled under the covers next to her and found her body naked and willing. He kissed her softly and caressed her body, lifting the blankets back, he gazed at her beautiful muscular body. Large breasts, thick waist etched in muscle, firm rounded buttocks, muscular thighs. The perfect Dwarven woman. He kissed her neck, down her breasts, licking each nipple, kissed her stomach, then licked and nibbled on her nub. Mandy writhed under his touch, his fingers entered her, followed by his tongue.

She could not take anymore, she got on her knees and pushed him on his back. Then guided him in to her, and began moving up and down on his manhood. Thorin cupped her breasts, as she moved on him. Then as he began to feel his body tense he grabbed her and rolled over so she was on the bottom and took her gently, but with speed.

Their next coupling was more rigorous, he had to kiss her silent several times. As the first rays of dawn cast their glow on the room they finally found sleep.

As Balin knocked on the doors, he woke the two pairs of lovers, Thorin and Mandy dressed and kissed. Then went to the late breakfast that had been prepared for them.

Bofur and Candy came into the kitchen several minutes later holding on to one another.

Both pairs of lovers looked happy and rested. Though Candy was a bit sore. She had never been with a man before and Bofur had been so sweet. When they left the house, they mounted the ponies waiting for them and held hands as they rode.

Thorin and Mandy rode quietly legs touching as they steered their mounts. Gandalf sat on his large grey horse and hummed a happy tune. The house of Durin would survive, Mandy was soon to be found carrying twin sons, and Candy twins as well, a boy and a girl.

Thorin smiled at Mandy and took her hand. They rode on, looking at each other every few minutes.

"It's a good thing, my love. We are now married." He stated and kissed her pretty lips.

"Sounded like you were doing battle." Kili stated and laughed.

"I thought you might have broke the bed at one point." Fili stated joining in the laughter.

"Only the headboard." Mandy stated and blushed. All of the dwarves laughed.

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Balin asked.

"Never felt anything better in my life." Thorin stated and winked at his wife.

"Looks like you are married to quite a wildcat." Dwalin stated. "She seems to have marked you."

"Oh, yes she is rather vigorous." Thorin teased, bringing on a new wave of laughter.

"What did you two do, fall to sleep. We didn't here a peep from your room." Fili teased.

"We were taking things slow." Bofur stated softly, caressing his wife's hand.

"That's so precious." Kili stated and laughed. Then he looked at the beautiful Candy and swallowed the lump of yearning in his throat. He wished it had been him, the beautiful dwarf had chosen. Bofur had better never hurt the sweet girl, or he would answer to him.

"You know if you ever get tired of Bofur here, I am always willing to help a young lady in need." Fili stated and winked at her.

"Oh I don't think I will ever get tired of Bofur." Candy stated and looked at her husband with love.

"Too bad for you Fili. You might have met your match with this one." Dwalin stated, laughing slamming his hand down on the young dwarf's shoulder.

Kili could not take it any longer he kicked his pony and ran him to take the scouting point. He hated himself, he was in love with his cousin's wife.

As he rode by, Balin watched and shook his head. Poor boy, finally when a beautiful Dwarven Princess comes a long, she picks another. Kili had always been a ladies man, but Balin knew when yearning and pain etched a young man's brow. He only wished that there had been four young ladies and not just two. Kili and Fili needed mates.

Gandalf only watched as young Kili rode away. He knew that it was not meant to be. He did what he could for the house of Durin. He had accomplished his task. The line would carry on.

Fili soon rode the way Kili had gone and found his brother walking his pony a few miles up the rode.

"You alright?" Fili asked.

"Yes, just wanted time to think." Kili answered.

"She's a beauty, there is no question, but I'm happy for Bofur. He never took the time for women, like we did." Fili stated.

"I know, I am happy for him too. I just fell a little in love with her. It will pass. It always does for me." Kili stated.

"Someday brother, someday we will find love." Fili stated.

"Yes, someday." Kili whispered.


End file.
